1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer-based decision definition and in particular to computer-based decision definition using a rules vocabulary.
2. Description of the Related Art
“Information Models and Systems”, found at http://dret.net/lectures/infosys-ws06/infosys, discloses the semantic structure of documents including the use of rules. Rules are a formal or refined statement of a requirement that is expressed in a technology-independent fashion. The article also discloses the use of a controlled vocabulary that is a standardised set of terms to help searchers find information. A closed vocabulary can be thought of as a fixed or closed dictionary in which all rules are defined using the same set of terms. The article does not disclose how such a closed vocabulary might be built.
Another document provided at http://docs.oracle.com/html/E27987_01/toc.htm discloses the concept of transforming natural language expressions into executable rules. Rules are authored by a user using a word processor to define the rule. The building of a vocabulary is not disclosed.
The document found at http://www.prweb.com/releases/2006/07/prweb410401.htm discloses the writing of rules in natural language in a word processor, a drawing program, or a spreadsheet. A rule is defined based on an existing rule vocabulary. Keywords are not added or amended during the rule writing process.
“Evaluating Interfaces for Privacy Policy Rule Authoring” (Karet et al., CHI 2006 Proceedings, Apr. 22-27, 2006, Montreal, Canada) discloses adding constraints to personal information at the policy level rather than at the operational vocabulary and rules levels. The document does not disclose authoring of rules using an expanded operational vocabulary.
“Building natural language interfaces for rule-based expert systems”, Proceedings of the 10th international joint conference on Artificial intelligence—Volume 2 (IJCAI'87), Vol. 2. Morgan Kaufmann Publishers Inc., San Francisco, Calif., USA, 682-687 by Galina Datskovsky Moerdler, Kathleen R. McKeown, and J. Robert Ensor, 1987 discloses the mapping of a natural language into an expert system. The article does not disclose the evolution of vocabulary and rules in the expert system itself.